rome_the_third_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings of Rome
There are four Wings in the Roman vampire society and all newcomers or abandoned vampires must seek one of the Wings if they are to have any hope of protection and/or feeding rights in Rome. Members have no particular loyalty to each other and it does not serve as a family as the seven Houses, in fact even vampires from the seven Houses can serve and be part of a Wing. The Wings offers a sort of informal, unwritten registration of ones existence in Rome, so there will be other vampires that keeps tabs of each other to avoid falling prey to more cruel and sadistic vampires. The Senex is the ruling body of the vampire society, while the Eternal Senate only refers to the Senators in the forum, the Senex refers to all of the political aspects of the ruling body. During the night the Cainite Senators are refered as Eternal Senators'' ''or Senators with capital letters while daytime senators or mortal senators are refered to their title with lesser letters. Members of the Senex debates, bribes and make & break alliances almost on nightly basis, they see each other more as rivals than colleagues. In fact the only time they stand together is in the most extreme situations, such as a threat to Romes existence, and even then there will still be a few that might see this as an opportunity. The Cult of Augers is the most informal and loosely held Wing of the four. Although the jealousy and to some extent rivalry is high among themselves, they do still help each other out and stand together as a unified voice against scrutiny to their works or traditions. Recently there has been seen signs of discontent within the Wing, as each side seeks to protect itself at the cost of the other. The Plebeius Hospitia, commonly called Hospitia, is not a Wing like the others as it is huge and is seen as useless vampires by some. They have no particular power and their voice can only be heard by the seat the Governor is given. The Wing serves as an effective way to control and keep an eye on vampires by the Senex and the Houses, while vampires in the Wing use it to have a place to feed and to feel safe. Many in the upper levels of vampire society fail to see the benefits the Plebeius Hospitia give to its members and think of it as a grand mockery, something to make the lessers feel that they have something, which might holds true in many cases. Legio Mortuum is strictly a military Wing, it serves as a way to separate the ruling body from the military. While it did succeed in doing that, it failed when it comes to the Houses. All Houses can levy troops from their Domain and often have some soldiers for personal use. Many in Legio Mortuum are blood bound to some older and more powerful vampire, who are unaffiliated or from one of the Houses. This interest from others also keep the vampires in the Wing more loyal to each other compared to other Wings. Many vampires that seek a better place than Plebeius Hospitia often end up in Legio Mortuum. * The Senex (Ala Senecta): The ruling body of vampire society in Rome. * The Cult of Augers (ala Viticinium): Priests & scholars, the intellectual and religious elite of vampires in Rome. * Plebeius Hospitia (Ala Hospitia): Packs, and sub-groupings of vampires in Rome. * Legio Mortuum: Soldiers, generals and other military functions in the vampire society.